Drunken Love
by Reiizu
Summary: The best things happen when you're drunk. / AoKi Oneshot. Rated K because I think it's safe?


H-hey... so... I... kinda whipped this up in the middle of the night... my eyes are so blurry, I'm struggling to see... hahahahaha...

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this. I was just renewing my love for AoKi today. Watched lots of KnB episodes. Fell in love all over again.

I think this one-shot is kinda confusing, the way it leaps mid-sentence, so I apologise in advance.

Anyways.

I'll thank you for reading in advance c: please drop a review after :D

* * *

Kise is in love with Aomine.

He knows he shouldn't be, but he also happens to know that he's not just in love; that's an understatement. His love for Aomine has grown so big, it's unfair to even say that he was head over heels in love for him.

Aomine, of course, is oblivious to Kise's feelings. After all, Kise does a pretty damn well job of disguising his feelings.

So it goes without saying that when Aomine goes through girls like a thin sheet of toilet paper, it breaks Kise's heart.

Kise knows that he could do the same – he has a whole frickin' fanclubat his disposal.

But that is not the point.

The point is that Aomine would not care.

Aomine's heart would not shatter just that little bit more when Kise loops an arm around a girl's waist. Aomine's face would not scrunch up in an attempt to hide the tears prickling his eyes. Aomine would not sprint away, excusing himself in a hurry, just so he could be spared from the oncoming scenes.

Aomine would do none of those, _because Aomine did not like Kise back._

And Kise knows it for a fact.

So, when he mumbles that his heart is broken, it is not an expression. When he stares at Aomine with a new girl every week, he can literally _feel _another piece of his heart breaking away.

Rushing to the toilet is all he can do to stop the tears.

He knows it's girly, but hey, men have feelings too.

When Kise is invited to an after party by a fellow model, Hanako, he knows it's a trap, but he doesn't resist. She links arms with him, and they stride into the party like an announced couple.

Kise only accepts the first drink out of politeness.

But before he knows it, Kise is on his fifth drink, and terribly drunk. He was never one to hold his drinks well.

Hanako leads him back out, giggling like she was full-on drunk. But the funny thing is, she doesn't stagger in the streets. She doesn't walk into poles, or puke everywhere.

Kise realises none of this though, since he is staggering in the streets, walking into poles and puking everywhere.

"Hey, Kise-kun, walk me home, 'kay?" Hanako squeals, jumping on Kise.

"Haaanaaaa_kooooo, 'kaaaaaaaaayyyy._" Kise grins drunkenly.

Hanako smiles, and before Kise can protest, her lips are mashed on his and she's forcefully prying his mouth open. Her fingers feel cold on his cheeks, and she's pushing him back up against a wall.

When they part, Kise gasps for air. "God, whaat on _Earth _was _thaatt?_"

Hanako winks. "My special kiss, reserved for men I _love_." She takes Kise by the hand and literally _drags _him into a narrow alleyway before attempting to eat his face again.

"Ouuuuccchhh," Kise whines as his shirt is shoved over his face. "I'm going to get a _bruuiseeee._ If I get fired from modelling, it's _youuurrr _fault!"

"I'm more than willing to take the blame, Kise-kun."

And they're back at making out, Hanako touching Kise's bare chest with her freezing fingers. Kise has never had an intense make-out session before, and he'd imagined it a couple of times, but he never thought it would hurt _so much. _

His nose feels like it is going to bleed, and not because he is having perverted thoughts. He feels so _cold _being shirtless in the open, and his hair is about to rip from his skull.

Oh, and his heart feels like it is about to explode.

"Kise?" A low voice says softly.

Kise looks up, and lets out an involuntary gasp. Hanako stops and stares at the tall, tanned-skin intruder. His shadow reaches Kise.

"Ooh, another hottie," Hanako says seductively, striding over the Aomine. "Wanna join?"

Aomine's eyes flicker from Hanako and back to half-naked Kise, and musters a sexy smile. "Why not?"

And again, Kise feels a piece of his heart shatter.

But he knows that it was the last piece of the heart he once had.

He only watches as Aomine leans down to reach the eager Hanako. He can only watch as their lips-

"_You fucking bitch._"

"Wha-"

Hanako is shoved aside, _literally,_ because Aomine grabs her by the collar and throws her harshly into the wall. He walks towards Kise, who starts backing away from him.

"Kise," Aomine growls,anger evident in his eyes. Aomine loosens his tie. "I finally finished my shift. It was so boring. I was hoping to play some one-on-ones."

"Aomine-cchi," Kise whispers.

"Oh God, I can't _breathe._" Aomine inhales deeply. "One-on-one?"

"I feel sick-"

"Just joking," Aomine laughs shortly, but it sounds hollow. "I was so _tired _at work and I couldn't stop thinking of-" He stops.

Kise stumbles to the side, holding his head dizzily. "Fuuucckkk..."

Aomine advances when Kise steadies himself by holding onto a wall. "You."

"Huh? What about me?"

"It has a double meaning, I guess. But, for now, it's mainly just _fuck you._" Aomine slams his fist into the brick next to Kise, smashing it. Amazingly.

"Whaaatt?" Kise hiccups.

"Do you have a _brain?!_ I can't believe you just – _fuck. You._"

"Whaaatt?!" Kise's voice rises in anger. "_Me?! _More like, _you! _Like, I can't even have _fuuuunnn _without you being _there _and telling me what to _do _and _you're _saying 'fuck you'? NO, FUCK _YOU_, A-AOMINE-CCHI."

Aomine looks at Kise in a way that makes Kise's stomach twist in guilt. He can't decipher it, but it looks like anger mixed with regret and sadness. At a first glance, anyway. He doesn't have a chance to look closer, since it's gone the next moment.

"E-ever since Teikou... ever since I _met _you, fuck... my stomach just- LOOK, I JUST WENT WEIRD, OKAY?!" Kise shouts, waving his arms around like a mad man. He was drunk silly and couldn't process his words properly, so he'd skip from one subject to the other. "I've been madly in – NO! What I mean is, my heart sometimes just feel as if – you know, I'm really hungry."

"You're drunk."

"OH GEE, I AM? DIDN'T KNOW THAT."

Aomine sighs, even chuckles a little. "That makes everything _so much easier. _Thank _God._" And suddenly he's talking really fast, never cutting eye contact with Kise. "Ever since Teikou what? Ever since Teikou you've loved me? Bullshit. That's _my _line, you idiot. Ever since Teikou you've flirted with girls endlessly, more like."

"No, that's you!" Kise protests.

"Your stomach goes weird? Well, have fun playing basketball when you're trying to stay upright because a certain blondie is shouting your name from the stands and you feel like you're about to die from happiness."

"Actually, I have-"

"You've been madly in- madly in _what?_ Madly in love with relationships with people that obviously _aren't meant for you?_"

"Aomine-cchi, I-"

But Aomine doesn't allow Kise to continue. He advances, one small step, and suddenly the distance between them is so _s__hort__._ Kise is aware of Aomine's towering figure and glare.

"You dumb, idiotic blondie."

"Ow!" Kise hisses when Aomine flicks him in the forehead. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to."

"What was that _for?!_"

"What do you _think _it was for?!"

"THERE WAS NO REASON, WAS THERE?! _AHOMINE-CCHI! _YOU JUST WANTED TO-"

"FUCK YOU!" Aomine shouts. The two words echo off the walls. "That's right-"

"YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THAT!"

"THIS IS A DIFFERENT KIND OF FUCK!" Aomine takes in a deep breath. "Every time I see you, _fuck- _it's easier if I-" And he just stops. He stares. Straight into Kise's amber eyes, as if looking into his soul. As if searching for his heart, the heart that had already shattered into a billion tiny pieces.

A heart-stopping moment passes. Then another. And another. And-

"Say something," Kise whispers, more afraid than embarrassed.

Aomine shakes his head, sighing. Slowly, he reaches out a hand. Kise flinches and Aomine sees it. Pain reflects in his eyes but he doesn't stop. His hand rests on Kise's cheek, and the other was on Kise's arm.

Slowly, as if he dreaded it, Aomine leans closer to Kise, and Kise can feel Aomine's hot breath dancing across his lips.

"Aomine-cchi, we shouldn't do this," Kise breathes, and that's all it takes for Aomine to freeze in his tracks.

"But let's do it anyway."

And Kise's the one who closes the gap, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Aomine relaxs into the kiss.

"You have no idea how much my heart has broken in the past few years," Kise says when they part.

"You have no idea how much _my _heart has broken."

"Not more than mine."

"Yes, more than yours."

"I watched you get together with endless of girls; tell me that it wouldn't hurt."

"I watched you _flirt _with endless of girls."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You did too! The girls all loved you because you're a-"

"I love you." Kise cuts in with a sloppy smile. "You're gorgeous. It was worth breaking my heart for."

Aomine pecks Kise on the lips.

"You're my ray of sunshine, you know that?"

"And you're the moon in my night sky."

"... Let's quit the poetry."

Kise laughs. "Yeah."

Kise tells himself Aomine is not worth it, but it is an obvious lie.

Aomine is worth everything.

After, Kise loves Aomine.

And Aomine loves him back.


End file.
